His Mouth
by Tadpole24
Summary: No one notices them holding hands the entire walk home, and they will work out the rest as it comes. Jess/Nick and the end of Tinfinity


**This is being posted by a sleep deprived person at nearly 2am, so apologies if there are any mistakes. This has also gone un-beta'd so they are all my own mistakes.**

**Set at the end of Tinfinity, right after Jess runs off.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I'd just make them smooch all the time!**

..:::..

His Mouth

..:::..

He doesn't really think about it before he hops out of the basket and chases after Jess, Schmidt's protests of "Oy, not _this_ again," fading into silence as he tries to follow that bright pink coat through the tinfinity party.

When he finds her she's sitting on the ground around the back side of his porta-potty, half a bottle of some kind of liquor in her hand, "This seat taken?"

She kind of waves her arm. He takes it as an invitation though he's fairly certain she was just displaying a sign of defeat, "I was gonna sit inside this thing, but it's horrifying in there."

Nick shrugs, not really surprised by her words, "Yeah, turns out I'm not the best small business owner going round."

"Who'd have thought?" She asks dryly, holding her bottle up to him, "Here's to sucking."

He clinks his bottle against hers and they swig together. He likes that she can hold her liquor and he sort of just sits there thinking about all the things he likes about her for a moment, before asking, "Why did you run away?"

She shrugs, alcohol freeing her tongue a little, "All I can think about when you're near me is your mouth on my mouth." Chancing a quick look at him, she finds him pulling a long swig from his own bottle at that.

"It's the kiss that just keeps on giving, isn't it?"

"You really didn't think it through, did you?"

"Jess, I bought a portable toilet today. Safe to say I don't think many things through."

She clinks her bottle against his again and drinks, partly because she feels proud of Nick for owning up to not really needing the porta-potty and mostly because she doesn't feel like she's nearly drunk enough to embark on the conversation she's about to have.

"Do you think about my mouth?"

"Huh?"

"My mouth, Nick. Do you think about it?"

He scrunches up his face in that way he does, "I…I dunno. Sometimes. I guess."

"What about now? Are you thinking about it now?"

He looks at her, confusion etched in his features, "Of course I am. You keep saying it!"

"Because I want you to be thinking about it when I do this," and she pushes into him then, pressing her lips against his, hotly running her tongue along his lips, tasting the alcohol on his breath, drawing him in. It's fire between them, the pushing and pulling reaching the perfect balance almost instantly, as though they both know exactly what the other wants.

She breaks away suddenly, her hand still clutching the back of his neck, though she can't remember moving it there, "All I can think about when I'm near you, is that."

And it's all reminiscent of their first kiss. Heat and excitement in the hallway. Trying to prove a point, to show the other what they could have if they'd just open up to the possibility.

"Well this is quite the situation."

She nods, releasing her hold on him, leaning back in the cool air, the sounds from the slowly dwindling party reach their ears once more and they both seem to remember where they are.

Nick is the first to move, holding a hand out to Jess once he's on his feet. She knocks back the rest of her alcohol before taking his hand, rising with him, "I'm sorry if I've…"

"No," he cuts her off, "I started this all."

She squeezes the hand that she hasn't let go of yet, "I'm kinda glad you did though."

"Even if your every thought is consumed by my mouth?"

She rolls her eyes, "That is a terrible way to put it Nick, but yeah."

"Yeah, you'd think being a writer I would be better with words."

Seemingly from nowhere, Schmidt appears, clapping Nick on the shoulder, "I would hardly call you a writer, man."

"Yeah, zombie detectives can't be a thing." Winston agrees.

The four of them share a laugh, simultaneously turning towards the park exit, Schmidt having paid extra to be able to keep all the party stuff at the park until the next day, "Wait until you read my next novel. It'll blow you away."

Jess grins to herself, knowing she's seen the beginnings of that novel, "I'm not sure it'll be for all the right reasons though."

"Hey!" he exclaims, swatting her arm playfully.

And they're alright. Not perfect, not even good, but they've got it right for now. No one notices them holding hands the entire walk home, and they will work out the rest as it comes.

..:::..


End file.
